Durante a tempestade
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Com a ajuda de Calcifer, Howl percebe o quão intrigante e misteriosa a nova moradora do castelo pode ser.


**N.A.:** Fan-fic baseada em uma cena do filme Howl's Moving Castle, porém a história segue a linha do livro. Não entranhem, portanto, a maneira do Howl falar; no livro ele é bem mais atrevido e menos cavalheiro do que no filme. Outra diferença entre o livro e o filme é que o Mago Suliman é um homem. Nomes de lugares não foram traduzidos (li o livro em inglês), achei melhor deixar como no original, para não confundir ninguém, caso não tenham lido a tradução.

**Disclaimers e afins:** vide profile.

Boa leitura!

* * *

**  
Capítulo único: No qual Howl e Calcifer velam o sono de Sophie**

Noite de tempestade. Da lareira, Calcifer vislumbrava os clarões dos relâmpagos, através da janela que ali havia. Estava emburrado, não gostava de chuva. Todos já haviam se recolhido àquela hora, já era muito tarde.

Todos, menos Howl, que não havia chegado ainda, como sempre. Ele não tinha costume de passar suas noites em casa; porém, naquela noite tempestuosa, Calcifer pensou que talvez a farra fosse adiada.

Foi quando a roda acima da porta girou para a cor preta e a porta se abriu. Howl adentrou o castelo fechando a porta num baque surdo, devido ao barulho dos trovões. Estava encharcado e arrastava os pés de cansaço. Tirou o casaco e sentou-se defronte à lareira, a fim de tirar as botas e esticar as pernas para que o fogo esquentasse seus pés.

– Você demorou – resmungou o demônio de fogo.

– Você nunca reclamou – Howl retorquiu, de olhos fechados. A cabeça estava jogada para trás.

– Mas está chovendo! – Calcifer protestou, como Howl tivesse feito algo proibido.

– Claro que está – Howl riu. – Por isso você está rabugento, como se sua chaminé não estivesse protegida magicamente contra a chuva.

Howl abriu os olhos e encarou Calcifer e seus olhos alaranjados. Viu duas toras ao lado do demônio de fogo.

– O que essas toras fazem aí? – ele perguntou.

– Sophie colocou, para que eu não tivesse fome durante a noite – Calcifer respondeu, pegando uma das toras – Ela é mandona e mau-humorada às vezes, mas é uma boa pessoa.

Howl riu.

– Um demônio do fogo achando uma velha ranzinza uma boa pessoa... Essa é nova para mim. Mas fez bem em tocar no nome dela, lembrei de algo.

O mago se dirigiu até sua bancada e procurou algo entre as prateleiras. Voltou com um saco de pano muito velho nas mãos.

– Agora... Onde ela está dormindo, mesmo? – ele olhou em volta, como se Sophie estivesse dormindo debaixo da mesa ou num canto do hall.

– Ali atrás – Calcifer respondeu, apontando o local abaixo da escada, em que havia uma cortina – Michael arranjou uma cama para ela debaixo da escada há dias e toda noite você me pergunta isso.

– Não enche – Howl resmungou. – Não posso ficar me prendendo a detalhes tão insignificantes quando se têm assuntos mais preocupantes e urgentes a se pensar.

– É, como fugir e se esconder de uma bruxa velha. – disse Calcifer, com sarcasmo.

– Que está atrás de nós dois, caso tenha esquecido. – disse, encarando Calcifer um tanto aborrecido. – Depois do que foi feito ao mago Suliman e ao Príncipe Justin, me admira que você pense que vou atrás daquela megera. Há! O ouro do rei não vale tanto a pena.

Calcifer balançou a cabeça, fingindo que acreditava no que mago dizia. Howl caminhou em direção a escada e abriu a cortina devagar. Prendeu a respiração de surpresa e ficou parado, observando de olhos arregalados Sophie adormecida.

– Bem... Acho que não preciso mais desperdiçar meu pó mágico, então – disse, sem desviar o olhar.

– Mas ela continua velha – disse Calcifer. Howl voltou a encarar o demônio de fogo.

– Ela está com sua aparência normal aqui – disse, em tom de voz mais baixo, indicando Sophie com a cabeça.

Calcifer se esforçou para esticar sua chama, para que tivesse alguma visão. Precisou usar a tora que já estava parcialmente queimada para se equilibrar.

Não conseguiu ver o rosto de Sophie, estava virada para o lado oposto, mas pôde vislumbrar seu cabelo comprido, arruivado, espalhado pela cama improvisada. Também percebeu uma das mãos sem qualquer ruga que lembrasse a velha Sophie.

– Mas durante o dia continua uma velha ranzinza e nariguda, como você mesmo diz – ele disse por fim, se desequilibrando da tora e caindo no centro da lareira, onde sempre permaneceu.

Howl tornou a observá-la. Então era ela, a garota com quem flertara no 1o de Maio e que teimava em correr ou se esconder, como um ratinho assustado. E com aquele vestido cinza que pouco combinava com a jovem Sophie – mas em muito com a velha Sophie – parecia mesmo um ratinho cinza assustado. Ele a seguiu de longe até o Cesari's, em Market Square, mas o lugar estava tão cheio que não a esperou e foi embora.

Dias depois, pensando que não mais encontraria sua ratinha cinza, caiu pelos encantos de Lettie Hatter, aprendiz da Sra Fairfax. Ele tinha que admitir que era volúvel quando via um rosto bonito. Pensando bem, Lettie lhe era um pouco familiar também e talvez por isso tivesse a sensação de já ter visto Sophie antes, quando a viu em seu castelo pela primeira vez.

– O nariz dela não parece tão grande agora – disse ele, rindo baixinho.

Calcifer observou seu mestre, desconfiado.

– Está olhando muito para ela.

– Não estou, não. – disse Howl, mas sem olhar para Calcifer.

– Está, sim. Você está admirando Sophie e está com cara de bobo. ­– Calcifer concluiu, com um risinho malicioso.

– Já disse que não estou – disse Howl, fechando a cortina bruscamente e se voltando para o demônio de fogo, que percebeu o rosto do mago um pouco rosado – E não estava "admirando" Sophie, estava apenas pensando por que ela fica jovem inconscientemente. Isso aconteceu ontem também?

– Não sei bem, acho que sim. É um feitiço poderoso. Eu percebi duas camadas, assim que o vi, mas uma camada do feitiço estava fraca ontem e hoje não mais senti.

– Eu também. – Howl tornou a se sentar, pensativo. Mão no queixo, olhando atentamente para a cortina fechada. – Vai ver é mesma quem está mantendo o feitiço. Acho que não posso fazer mais nada por Sophie. Uma pena, é um desperdício.

– Só falta você querer namorar Sophie, porque a viu jovem!

Howl riu.

– Eu não me envolveria com uma velha, Calcifer. Por isso é um desperdício – depois, sorrindo serenamente, acrescentou – Pelo menos ela não está mais se queixando de dor, está?

– Não, parece que ela está mais forte. Trabalha duro o dia inteiro e você ainda a explora, como explora a mim – ele respondeu, rabugento.

– Céus! – Howl ignorou o último comentário. – Já sabemos como a velha Sophie é forte, imagine a nova Sophie. Teimosa, turrona e mandona... Em dobro!

Novamente, Howl se levantou e abriu novamente as cortinas, mas mais devagar. Ela continuava dormindo, ignorando a chuva, os relâmpagos e a conversa. Howl não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

– Fascinante... – murmurou, de modo que nem Calcifer conseguiu ouvi-lo.

– Howl. Howl! – Calcifer o chamou. – Olha lá o que pretende fazer com a Sophie, Howl.

– Não enche, Calcifer. – respondeu ele, sem se virar.

– Estou avisando. Não brinque com os sentimentos dela como faz com as outras. Além disso, como eu disse, ela continua velha. Mesmo estando forte fisicamente, o coração dela pode ficar fraco demais e não resistir.

– Provavelmente continua velha porque quer, não tenho outra explicação. – disse Howl, fechando novamente a cortina – Ela nem deve fazer idéia que pode dar vida às coisas, imagino. Nossa querida Dona Nariz se subestima muito.

– Quem sabe ela se sinta velha. Devia pensar em algo para fazê-la se sentir jovem de novo.

– Pense você, ora essa – Howl se indignou. – Como pode um demônio de fogo me dizer o que fazer? Tenho outros assuntos, Calcifer.

Mas Calcifer sentiu dentro de si o coração de Howl bater mais forte, "ele vai pensar em algo, afinal", pensou o demônio.

Howl pegou seu casaco ainda molhado e começou a subir as escadas.

– Vou pegar um resfriado, se duvidar, pior que o último.

– E quem sabe assim eu me livre de você – resmungou o demônio de fogo.

– Se conseguir, aí você também morre, não se esqueça – retorquiu o mago. – Preciso de água quente para o meu banho.

Calcifer pegou a segunda tora que Sophie havia separado. Entre um degrau e outro, Howl voltou a falar.

– Espero que saiba o que está fazendo, meu amigo. Usar Sophie para quebrar nosso contrato não é assim tão simples.

Calcifer suspirou e olhou em direção à cortina. Ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, até decidir falar.

– Confio em Sophie, acredito que ela pode quebrar esse contrato. Foi um erro, não fez bem a nenhum de nós.

– Então vou confiar em Sophie também – Howl sorriu. – Vou apresentá-la à Sra Pentstemmon, talvez ela possa encontrar uma saída para Sophie. Enquanto isso, água quente para o banho.

E subiu as escadas, deixando Calcifer sozinho. O demônio do fogo não reclamou desta vez, apenas ficou observando a cortina fechada.

– Você também tem que desejar ser jovem, Sophie. Antes que perceba o que sente tarde demais. Então, poderá quebrar o meu contrato e o seu feitiço.

A chuva havia cessado. Calcifer aos poucos adormeceu também, sonhando que brilhava no céu, feliz, assistindo a felicidade de um certo casal num castelo voador.

**Fim.**

* * *

**Nota final:** Agradecimentos à Amanda Dumbledore, que betou a fic, e à Scila, que leu e aprovou a sugestão do Calcifer. rs 


End file.
